


All I want for Christmas

by AnitaB



Series: Beyond Bars [4]
Category: Breakout Kings
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet again I got a part of the story I didn’t expect to. This is number 4 of my "Beyond Bars" series.  Established Julianne/Lloyd fic.  Julianne is learning to ask for what she wants and what she needs. This Christmas she wants something from Lloyd that he didn't expect, but is so excited to give her. Unlike my other Julianne/Lloyd fic, this will be M for romantic committed smut.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Wish Lists

Title: All I want for Christmas…  
By AnitaB  
Author’s notes: Yet again I got a part of the story I didn’t expect to. This is number 4 of my "Beyond Bars" series. Unlike my other Julianne/Lloyd fic, this will be M for romantic committed smut. Enjoy. 

I own nothing from Breakout Kings and make no money. No infringement intended.   
All I want for Christmas…  
By AnitaB  
Chapter one: Unexpected Wish Lists

“You’re sure about this.” 

Silly boy. Of course she was sure. Julianne knew better than to take any step without examining it from all angles a truly obsessive-compulsive amount of times. Even now. “Have I ever told you I wanted something, was ready for something before I was? Even once?”

His lips twisted in a soft, proud little smile and she knew exactly what was going through his head. They were some of her favorite memories too. “No, you haven’t… not my smart, brave girl.” 

“Then believe me now, Lloyd. I know exactly what I’m asking for. And I know how much you want to give it to me.” She took a step towards him, happy at the flick of his eyes south and the clenching of his hands into fists. Those warm blue eyes had dropped just a little lower than usual, locking onto the spread of her fingers against the front of her shirt, low against her stomach. “So… are you gonna give me what I want?”

He swallowed hard, matching her step forward and reaching one hand out to almost touch the back of hers. Lloyd closed his eyes for a moment while his fingers trembled in the air between them. Then the warmth of his hand claiming hers made her eyes fall closed. “Tell me again, sweetheart. I need to hear it, to believe it. Please.” 

Curling her arms around his neck, Julianne pressed her body tight against every inch of his chest. Lifting high on her toes, she breathed a little giggle into his ear just to feel his arms tighten. He loved her laughing, especially in his arms. “I want you to help us both out of these clothes and then I want you to put a little genius in me.”

“Little?” One hand slid into the small of her back, rocking her hips into the length of his erection. “Really?”

Julianne laughed, the sound turning into a groan as his long fingers curved along the edge of her hip and thigh, pulling her even closer against the not so little shaft of him through his pants. “You know what I meant, Lloyd. Get rid of the condom, get us both naked, and give me your baby.” She claimed his lips for a hard, tongue-tangling kiss and then smiled at him. “Now would be good.” 

“Yes, ma’am. That’s my assertive girl.” A little foil packet hit the bathroom floor when Lloyd scooped her up into his arms, long fingers guiding her legs around his waist. “Hold on tight, Mrs. Lowery. I don’t want to drop the baby on its head before it even has a head.” Three long steps bounced her gently against his ribs on the way to the bed. He crawled up the sheets until he could lay her head on the pillows before he sat up between her knees. The look on his face tightened every single nerve in her body as he bent down and kissed her stomach through the shirt. They hadn’t even started trying for a baby and he was already trying to make her cry with just how sweet he could be. Then he turned the tables a little. Strong fingers clung to the curve of her hips, holding her in place for the sharp, well aimed rocking of his hips between her thighs. “You do know that it’ll probably take at least a few tries at this before anything…” He tightened his hands on her thighs for another circle of his hips. “Really takes.”

He wasn’t a genius. He was an idiot. There was no chance in hell that she could respond coherently when he had every nerve in her body focused completely on the pressure and the cloth in the way. Lloyd could drive her right over the edge just like this, had done so many times before he’d dared slide a single fingertip inside her belt. And while this felt very… very good, it wasn’t what she’d asked for. And Lloyd loved it when she was his assertive girl. Fighting for breath, Julianne locked her legs so tight around his waist that he couldn’t even nudge his hips forward. “Nothing’s gonna ‘take’ with all these clothes in the way. I told you to get us naked.” She buried her nails in the back of his neck and dragged him down for a possession of a kiss, loving the smile on his face and the grip of his arms. “Skin, now!”

“I love you so damn much, Julianne.” Finally, Lloyd dragged both hands up her back, skin to skin every inch of the way. A soft, deep kiss later, he helped the shirt off over her head and started kissing his way down her ribs. Each little nip, stroke and kiss was stealing her breath. By the time his lips reached her belly button, Julianne was gasping and clenching her hands in his hair. “My beautiful wife. You’re going to be so perfect holding our little girl.” 

She didn’t even notice when he peeled her pants down her legs because his face was still buried between her hipbones, covering her skin in kisses and whispers.

//My sweet Lloyd, that’s my boy.\\\

000

Nothing in the entire world was more beautiful than this. Not the first time he’d watched her climax in his arms, not the sight of her walking down the aisle to him draped in white on Ray’s arm, not her smile as the first thing he saw every morning. Nothing was more beautiful than his perfect girl demanding to carry his child. And the fact that so much of her skin was bare to his hands and his lips had nothing to do with it. She’d be exactly this beautiful fully dressed. 

And if he got inside her right now, he’d burst before the third thrust. “Julianne.” Lloyd wrapped his arms around her hips and buried his face against the flat warmth of her stomach. Hopefully soon that slim waist would be expanding to cradle their child. Months after that, his sweet Julianne would be handing him a baby, a child part him and part her. Julianne loved him that much. “I’m so lucky to have you, to be allowed to touch you like this.” He rested one cheek against her skin and watched his own hand cup the back of her knee and slide up the smooth line of her thigh to the trembling of her muscles. “So soft, so smooth, so warm.”

“So naked.” A tiny hand shoved its way down the back of his shirt to drag her nails over the straining muscles of his shoulders. A sharp and pleasant pain. Her other hand fisted in his hair, angling his head back to meet her eyes. She was so damn beautiful staring at him over the curves of her breasts. Her lace covered breasts. 

“You’re not naked, not yet.” He smiled up the gorgeous length of her body and trailed his fingertips along the edge of her panties. Lloyd’s smile got even bigger when she trembled and arched beneath him.

“Neither are you, my smart boy. You haven’t opened a single button.” She wrapped that smooth, bare leg around his body and rocked her hips against his ribs. “You know you can’t get me pregnant through those pants, right?” The need in her voice was trying to shut down his brain, just like always. But this was more to him than sex, or even a potential pregnancy. This, right now, was about showing the woman he loved most in the world just how good she could feel, to thank her for loving him with every inch of his body. He wanted to give her everything, even knowing it still wouldn’t be as much as she deserved. 

“We’ll get there, sweetheart. Soon enough.” The look on her face said in no uncertain terms that they disagreed about just how soon that would be. Then his precious girl grinned in a way that reminded him of Erica. That look usually meant a man was about to be shot or stabbed. But that wasn’t his girl’s plan. “Julianne,” 

Suddenly he was on his back with an angel across his hips, pinning his hands to the mattress with a burst of laughter. “You’re losing the shirt now, Lloyd. Unless you want me to rip it open, you’ll sit up to make it easier on me.” She leaned down close, pressing a nibbling little kiss to his lips. “Or do you want me to rip you out of all your clothes, since I’m your… assertive girl.” 

He tried to answer, not that he was sure what he’d been about to say, but the demon torturing him melted his brains out his ears by circling her hips against his…oh…so…precisely. “Baby… please…” Locking his hands on her hips, Lloyd helplessly met each rock of her body with a thrust of his own. He loved how good she felt, but loved even more how comfortable she was now with taking what she needed from him, with demanding it. He helplessly followed the grip of her hands up, weakly letting go of her waist to help her peel his shirt off over his head. He was just as helpless to hold back. Lloyd wrapped both arms tight around her waist and pulled all that soft, warm skin against his bare chest. “Julianne,”

He sounded desperate enough to make her giggle for him again. Those gorgeous lace-covered breasts were shaking with laughter against his ribs. He damn well loved his girl laughing. Then her hands added to his desperation, stroking soft heat over the trembling muscles of his shoulders. “Aren’t you going to touch me, Lloyd?” 

“Yes… everywhere.” He buried one hand in her hair and dragged those sweet, smiling lips against his own. “Every beautiful inch of you.” Getting lost in her mouth, Lloyd explored every smooth inch of her back with hungry fingertips. It wasn’t enough. Every inch of her skin and all the time in the world to be in her arms, and it still wouldn’t be enough. 

He would never get enough of this precious angel. Lloyd’s fingers stumbled over the hooks of her bra before he succeeded in peeling the lace out of his way. “Lloyd?” He’d stopped and stared up at her, getting lost for just a moment in the sight of this woman in his bed. So beautiful and his, all his. Silly girl that she was, sometimes his Julianne got just a little uncomfortable when he got all star-struck. Sometimes she still didn’t believe in just how beautiful she was. That edge of blush on her cheeks said she was thinking about crossing her arms over her chest, about hiding the gorgeous curves of her breasts from him. //No way.\\\

“Come down here, sweetheart. I need to taste you, touch you.” Now the look on her face warmed again, maybe because of the need in his voice and the shaking fingers sliding up her ribs. Julianne lowered herself down into his arms and he finally, finally stroked his tongue over the stiffened peak to the sound of her sweet moan. //That’s my girl, feel good for me.\\\

000


	2. Gift Wrapping

000  
I own nothing from Breakout Kings and make no money. No infringement intended. And oh, yeah… M land.  
All I want for Christmas…  
By AnitaB  
Chapter Two: Gift Wrapping 

//Finally…\\\ Julianne weakly propped herself over him and muscles all over her body started trembling with the first stroke of his tongue. //Lloyd,\\\ His hands tightened at her back and the mouth at her breast was hungry. He always knew somehow, always knew exactly what each little lick, suck, or nibble was going to do to her. And he knew that sometimes it was so intense that her body tried to flinch away. By now Lloyd knew exactly where her real limits were, holding her tighter until he reached them. He could read every inch of her skin just as surely as he always did to their runners. Beautifully. 

“Lloyd…” Long fingered hands tightened against her back, holding her writhing body exactly where he wanted it. His lips left one aching peak, kissing his way over her heart with a low rasp of a groan. Where he stopped to blow a soft breath over her other breast. “Please, I need…” 

“I’ll give it to you, sweetheart, give you everything.” Those hands tightened, his lips just brushing her aching nerves. “You taste so sweet.” Then he was stealing the strength from her every muscle with the strong pull of his lips and the stroke of his tongue. Julianne buried her hands in his hair, guiding his mouth closer. She would never get enough of those lips on her skin. 

And then his fingers moved and it was all she could do not to draw blood on his scalp. Those hands shifted down her sides, fingers spread wide over as much skin as possible. But it was the slow, deliberate slide of one of those hands back up her inner thigh to cup between her legs that arched her back and stole her breath. “Lloyd… ah… please…” 

“Please, what, love?” He licked a path over her breast before nuzzling his face against her heart. “Tell, me, Julianne. I’ll give you anything.” He was smiling against her skin, that hand rocking flat against her core. 

She was going to kill him. She was going to have to handcuff him to this headboard and ride him until they both died of pleasure. She was going to rip his pants off in tiny little shreds just to get him inside her. “Think I was pretty clear on that. You, Lloyd. Naked and inside me.” Bracing both hands on his chest, Julianne scooted down his stomach enough to catch his lips with her own. A soft, sweet kiss later, she pulled back to show him the need in her eyes. “Make love to me, Lloyd, I need you closer.” 

There was that warm and confident smile that he’d only started wearing after she had said yes to his proposal. Then he followed that change to her heartbeat with the softest of kisses and wrapped his arms around her tight. “Every single day for the rest of our lives.” Julianne angled her head for the kiss he offered as he rolled her to her back and snuggled his hips in against hers. “I love you, Julianne. There’s nothing I’ll ever want more.” 

“You know how much I love you, Lloyd. Now get naked and get back here.” It wasn’t easy to make her body let him out of her arms, but they were both wearing too much. Julianne wanted her husband naked and she wanted him now. And she wanted to be naked too. Nothing should ever be between them, not even the lace panties he picked out for her. His pants and boxers hit the ground on top of her panties and Lloyd was crawling up the bed between her ankles completely bare. Every inch of her skin ached for his heat. “Lloyd,”

“Right here,” Long fingers cupped her cheek as his body settled perfectly against and over hers. Like they were meant to fit together. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.” Julianne wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her knees up his ribs, adoring the rock of his hips between her thighs. But he still wasn’t close enough. She wanted to hold him against every inch of her skin, wanted every inch of him buried so deep inside her that she’d always be able to feel him. Julianne reached for a kiss as her body shifted ever so slightly to feel him even a millimeter closer. //Lloyd, please, want you…\\\ He smiled into the kiss, sliding one hand down to lift her hips tighter against his. She arched into that hand, gasping against his lips at the pressure of his erection against her clit. //So close, almost, please…\\\ She moved, trying to guide him that last little bit before he laughed against her skin. “Not yet, sweetheart, hold on tight a second.” 

A long fingered hand grabbed a pillow from the headboard and shoved it under her hips. The move rubbed the length of him against her core but didn’t let her guide him inside. “Lloyd, please, now…” Her nails were digging into the back of his neck but the smile on his lips said he didn’t mind. Lloyd was proud to wear her claw marks. “Need you, get in here… now…”

“Yes, ma’am.” He gave her one more sweet smile and locked their eyes before he ever so carefully slid the entire length of his shaft inside her. She loved that look on his face more than the amazing feeling of his body buried in hers. That look was pure love and devotion. It was complete and total faith in her and in himself. This Lloyd loved her with all his heart and knew down to the depths of his soul that she loved him just as much. This Lloyd was hers, every single inch of him. And she was his, every fiber of her being. 

And while just the heat of him inside and around her was one of the best things she could feel, the true power of this moment was the emotion coursing through both their bodies. This was exactly where she was meant to be, right here in his arms, holding him close. “I love you, Lloyd Lowery. I love you so much.”

His eyes went shiny and his arms started shaking. His lips opened and closed before he wrapped her even tighter in his arms and silently claimed her lips in the softest, sweetest kiss she’d ever had. Julianne knew even before he pulled back exactly what he was going to say.

“I love you, Julianne Lowery. You know how much I love you, right?” 

Another soft, sweet kiss delayed her answer long enough for the first thrust of his hips to steal both their breaths. “I know, I always know. Make love to me, Lloyd. No more waiting.”

000

Years of late night dreams hadn’t prepared him for this moment or any of the other amazing times he’d been lucky enough to be in her arms. He knew just by the look in her eyes that his heart was on his face when he finally pressed home inside his wife. And he was home. This woman in his arms, holding him close with every beautiful inch of her body… she was all the home he would ever need. And if he succeeded in getting his gorgeous wife pregnant with their child that home would be filled with even more love and trust and hope. “I love you, Lloyd Lowery. I love you so much.”

She knew there were no words in any language in the world that had more power over him than those. Her voice and the word love always stole his breath, robbed his will power and made every inch of his body beg for even a little more contact with hers. //Julianne,\\\ Helplessly, Lloyd tried to put the pounding of his heart in his chest into a gentle touch of their lips. He would never, ever get enough of her kisses. But there was no way for lips or tongue to show her all of it. This needed words. And he always loved the look on her face when he gave her these particular words. “I love you, Julianne Lowery. You know how much I love you, right?”

When she reached up for a kiss, he was helpless to resist the taste of her. But his body was getting impatient. His hips made one plunge just for the hitch in her breathing and the matching arch of her hips up into his. Nothing in his entire life felt better than Julianne wrapped around him, all warm and soft and sweet. “I know, I always know. Make love to me, Lloyd. No more waiting.”

There was nothing he wanted more, ever. “Julianne.” He guided her knees higher up his ribs and treasured her smile until the need for her kiss overwhelmed him. Lloyd leaned down to the angel in his arms and sipped at her lips. //More, please, sweetheart, more.\\\ Her legs tightened at his back and her hips rocked under his. Every single inch of his body answered the call of hers. Lloyd groaned, low and helpless, against her lips and plunged into her heat. “Sweet Julianne, my wife.”

Every rock of her hips drove him a little closer to the edge. It took all his self control to match her rhythm, to keep his thrusts slow, deep and steady. Especially when each little arch of her hips came with a sweet little noise and the tightening of her body around his. Nothing felt better than knowing, feeling in every single inch of contact that this amazing, incredible woman wanted this almost as badly as he did. “Lloyd, please…” Her nails dug sharp and sweet into his back as her gorgeous little hips shuddered and arched under his. 

“Please, what, baby?” His hips were already obeying her, driving just a little faster and deeper between her legs, more for the sound on her lips than how good she felt around him. 

“More, Lloyd, harder. Want all of you.” He helplessly smiled into a kiss. Dragging her hips higher against his own, Lloyd plunged as deep inside her as he could, adoring the trembling in all her muscles and the sudden little cry on her lips. //That’s my girl, my precious love.\\\ He would do anything to give her whatever she wanted. And the fact that she wanted him in exactly the same way that his every nerve was begging for her… well, that was just the gift of this woman’s love. “Yes, Lloyd, more.”

//Anything, love, anything for you.\\\ Stroking his hands along her legs, Lloyd helped her gorgeous thighs wrap high around his ribs, holding her hips at the perfect angle for depth. He wanted deeper, wanted to pour himself out so deep inside her, wanted to give her their child. He couldn’t wait to feel his baby girl kicking his hand through the curve of her stomach. “That’s my Julianne, feel me. Hold me tighter.” 

She was getting close to that edge. Every thrust of his body into hers tightened her hands at his back, her legs at his waist. Every thrust of her hips against his trembled a little harder, held him a little deeper in heaven. “So close, please.” Lloyd needed to feel her shatter. He just needed her, always. He leaned closer, sipping the taste of her groans off her lips. He wanted to taste her climax on her lips. Lloyd held himself as deep and still as he could, dragging one hand over her skin to rub his fingertips into the heat between her legs, between their bodies. “Lloyd, there,”

“I’ve got you, Julianne. Wanna feel you come for me.” He matched each brush of his fingertips with a pulse of his hips against hers, pressing deep for the feel of her body trembling and tightening around his. “Come with me this deep inside you, take every inch of me.” Just a little more and she’d give him everything. Her body was vibrating, balanced on the edge of pleasure, drawing blood on his shoulders as she tried to take even another inch deeper. “That’s it, love, feel me, right here.” 

He held her hips tighter and rocked his hips in tiny little thrusts as deep inside her as he’d ever been, rubbing his thumb hard between her legs. //Almost there. Come on, love, give it to me.\\\ Her hips jerked, somehow taking him just a little deeper in the instant before she shattered with a cry of his name. //Yes, Julianne, just like this.\\\ “Julianne!” He let the intense feel of her orgasm strip him of the very last bits of his self-control, pressing even deeper to come right against the gate of her womb. The only strength left in his body focused on keeping himself deep inside her as they fell apart together. He wanted that child, wanted to give her the best absolute chances of getting pregnant right now. 

The world went hazy as he weakly braced his weight and leaned down for a kiss. Julianne wrapped herself even tighter around him and gave him a sweet sigh and a deep kiss. “Hmm, Lloyd, stay… stay right here awhile.”

“Long as you want.” He grabbed a second pillow to support the angle of her hips. The longer she was tilted up, the longer his body held hers open and receptive, the better their chances. He never wanted to leave anyway. This was the only place in the world he ever wanted to be. “I love you, Julianne. I’ll always love you.” His hand moved to rest warm and wide against her stomach, rubbing low between her hipbones. “Can’t wait for our baby.” 

A sweet little giggle tightened the muscles holding him, dragging a low moan and a helpless thrust from his body. “Gonna be at least nine months, so you gotta work on your patience.” Tiny hands rubbed up and down his back before his wife claimed another kiss. “And you only get an hour or so before we’re trying again.”

God, he loved this woman so damn much. “Slave driver.” There wasn’t anything he could really do about the nine months, but that hour… he might be able to shorten that up some. Julianne always inspired him to better himself.

000


End file.
